The Uchiha Bride
by Nian7
Summary: Every young Lord was born with a bride wearing his birthmarks. All those Lords have to do is find those brides which is hard to do if your Sasuke and your bride is running from you! Saksas mailnly. Usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I felt like writing, so to get it out my system I wrote it. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, sry? And oh well…. This is PROBALY at max going to be 3 or so chaps. I haven't decided if I should make it longer. We'll see.

PROLOUGUE

The old lady led the younger one down the old tunnels to the small fishing village of the mist. Running until they reached the small hut they had purchased.

"I can't thank you enough Oracle!" The young woman cried as she snuggled her baby against her.

The oracle smiled. She would leave in the morning back into Konoha. She had done her job, the small child would grow up normal and safe now. The oracle sighed, she already knew that when the time came, despite the younger woman's wishes, the child Sakura, would have to face her destiny as a marked bride.

PRESENT

Swinging on the counter in the kitchen, bubbly young Haruno Sakura asked, "Mom, tell me again. What is a marked bride?"

The mother sighed. She gave her daughter a quizzed look, her daughter had asked this question a million times. "They are woman born to marry a young Lord. You see, when the young Lords are born there is a bride for them born at the same time, on the same day wearing the same birth markings as the young Lords. The brides with these marks are usually born in a regular village like ours, they're called Marked Brides."

Sakura's eyes lit up, " They're called marked brides because of the birth marks they wear right?" The mother nodded. Sakura smiled, she loved the idea of 2 people being born to be together.

The mother shook her head, "Sakura why don't you go into the village today and have some fun? The village festival will be starting in a hour. I will meet you there." Sakura looked at her other and then smiled, nodding. She ran out the door leaving her mother staring after her. The mother looked out the window with an odd feeling in her stomach. She sensed that things were going to change in the night, that her daughter would have to face her destiny.

Long ago the mother had ran from her village, Konoha, when the village oracle had told her that her daughter Sakura bared the marking of a marked bride. The marked bride of one of the most forbidding clan Lords of all, the Uchiha's youngest, Sasuke. The mother shivered, she had ran from Konoha to the fish village in the mist seeking to protect her daughter even though in her heart she knew that eventually Sakura would be found and taken away to take her place as a marked bride. Then she would be forced to marry the Uchiha. Tears shifted in her eyes, she wanted Sakura to marry for love, not because of some birth marks. It wasn't fair! Sakura would never have a choice on who to marry! It was like she was engaged at birth to marry a man she had never and would probably never meet until her wedding day! It was almost like her daughter had been born with an arranged marriage!

The mother dropped to her knees and prayed, prayed that if her prediction was true and her daughter was to be taken on that night that her daughter would be safe. And eventually be happy.

Sakura skipped through the village to the shore, throwing rocks as far as she could reach. She looked up smiling. It was a beautiful day! There was not one cloud in the sky! She giggled as she ran back into the village and sniffed at the pies being baked. The festival was going to begi shortly, and for that night there would be no chores or work. Just fun, song, and dance! She twirled around. She had a feeling that it would be a night to remember.

Fireworks flashed in the sky as the festival began. Sakura cheerfully ate, and eventually grabbed her mother and danced. The village all together got up and did their traditional dances. Clapping their hands and twirling. Sakura picked up a small child, smiling as she twirled around and the child shrieked and giggled. Her mother took off with a fisherman into the crowd, blushing as the fisherman twirled her around making Sakura grin.

Slowly the music stopped, a horn sounded making the villagers spin around in confusion.

Out of the dark a scream was heard, form the brushed came horses that practically flew. Men leapt out shouting. The villagers tried to run and scatter. Some shrieking in panic. But they were closed off. Sakura brought the child to an adult and ran looking for her mother. As she ran she saw soldiers spilling the blood of innocent men, some taking the children form their mothers. In her ears she heard the sounds of screams as men and woman cried out in protest.

Sakura ran feeling sick in her gut, why would anyone attack a poor fishing village? Their were no rebellion parties or warriors in the village. She looked all over for her mother, running until she saw the hut. She sank to her knees horrified as she saw her hut burn to the ground. She turned to the sound of crying seeing her mother being carried off by a soldier. Sakura shot up running to her mother shouting protests when she was grabbed from behind and eventually, knocked out.

Lady Hinata walked briskly through the courtyard. As angry as her husband Naruto. She stopped when she reached his side.

"You did WHAT!" Her husband shouted. The commander trembled in front of him. "We asked you to attack the village of Sound and find some female attendants in nearby villages for the ladies, and what do you do? You attack a poor, innocent FISHERMAN'S VILLAGE!" The commander put his head down.

Lord Hyuuga Neji and his wife Lady Tenten stood behind Lord Uzumaki Naruto, staring at the commander coldly. "For this you will be put to the dungeon for 3 days and then stripped of you tittle. Because of you, innocent blood was shed." Lord Neji said crisply, his disgust evident.

Ladies Hinata and Tenten turned and watched as soldiers carried children to their weeping mothers, and brought people from the prison chambers. One girl in particular catching their eye.

Lady Tenten walked up to the girl quickly, studying her. The girl was in the arms of a soldier, knocked out cold. For some reason Tenten felt as if she should keep the girl and take care of her, she felt that there was something special about the girl. Something that was pecualiar, and she intended to find out what it was. "Take this girl to my chambers, now!" The soldier nodded and took the girl off, Tenten stared after them.

Authors note: I am SO SRY! This Chap SUCKED! I KNOW! But please give it a chance cuz I promise I will make it better! If you don't like it then please for the love of Pete, DON'T REVIEW, I ACCEPT NO FLAMERS! If you like then..please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow..I'm stoic..I honestly didn't thing anyone ould like the 1st chap..I'm in awe….

Authors warning: Sasuke is going to act a little bit un Sasuke like, but don't worry he'll be back to himself..in a little, tiny way though he will be a little less..well you know

Tenten personally saw to it that Sakura was cleaned up and clothed properly.

Staring down at Sakura she noticed faint marks, they looked like a symbol or something. And they looked vaguely familiar. She stared at it for almost 10 minutes before someone came in and called her. She walked off wondering where she had seen those marks before.

After dinner Tenten watched her husband train with one of his long timed rivals. Uchiha Sasuke, a splendid specimen of a man, why? Cause he was REALLY cute, but..her Neji was cuter. When they had taken off their shirts she gulped as she saw her husband's well muscled back. She smiled as he used the gentle fist and Return to the sky techniques. He was really strong, as a fighter and a man, she was very proud of him. She had known about him since she was little, her birth marks had caused quite a scene in her home village, because she was a marked bride. And to who else other than the infamous Hyuuga prodigy and heir, Hyuuga Neji. After she had met him it was over, there could be no one else for her. She knew it the minute she saw him. She had loved him ever since.

She mused and then looked at his opponent Sasuke. A good friend and rival to Neji. She had always admired his fighting styles and abilities, but had always regarded him as just a friend.

She was about to turn her attention to her husband when something caught her eye. His wrist was upturned in doing a special jutsu. But what was on his wrist made her stare. She knew she shouldn't stare, mainly because Neji would get mad but the marking on Sasuke's wrist was very familiar. She thought back for a minute, still staring at Sasuke's wrist not even realizing that Neji had stopped the fight in his anger of Tenten watching another man for too long. She gasped, that mark was the same one as the one on that girls wrist.

Neji growled and grabbed Tenten, his anger turning into worry as she kept staring at Sasuke in pale shock. "Tenten?" She looked back at him and without a word she took his arm and walked him to the chamber where the girl was.

"Neji, did Sasuke ever have a marked bride of his own?" Neji stared at her in confusion, she sighed. "Please tell me Neji, it's important."

Neji sighed, he could never resist her. "Months after Sasuke was born it was rumored that he had a mate, but when we went to find her we didn't find a marked bride with his birthmarks. It was rumored that their had never been one but when Sasuke was little he started to have feelings, weird emotions and reaction." Tenten looked at him confused so he explained. "Sasuke would stare at Sakura trees for hours. He would sometimes have feelings that someone was crying, when he'd wince he'd say that she was hurt. And when he was sick once he started muttering sadly, 'Don't worry, I'll find you. Hold on.', after that it was decided that he had a marked bride. But after Sasuke turned 8 he stopped having those reactions and emotions, instead he went void and said she was gone, too far away. It was then decided that his bride was dead."

Tenten closed her eyes sadly, "I'm sorry.." Neji shook his head, "Sasuke is strong, he's probably forgotten about it all. But why did you ask me about it?"

Tenten sighed and opened her eyes slowly, she walked to Sakura's bedridden form and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Pulling back the cleeves she turned Sakura's wrist up right and pointed, watching Neji's reaction.

His eyes went wide as he looked at Sakura's birth marks, the same birth marks Sasuke had. He looked at Tenten in disbelief, "When did.. how…?"

Tenten smiled sadly, "She had been taken prisoner after the accidental attack on the fisherman village. I found her being taken home by a guard and ordered her to be brought to my chambers. She had held my interest."

Neji nodded, his shock still there. "For tonight we will leave it alone but in the morning we'll talk about it and show it to the others. For now cover it, a lot of danger can come to a marked bride." Tenten nodded in agreement and then walked out with Neji.

The next morning Sakura moaned, sunlight pierced her eyes. She winced and crawled out of bed, groggy and disoriented she walked off down the halls. Completely confused and lost as to where she was, what she was doing there, and how she had gotten there. She was so dazed that she had not even realized she had walked into the Training room, where Lord Neji and Sasuke were training at the moment and Lady Tenten watched. She walked over and stood by Tenten. Blushing when she realized that she had walked in out of place, line, and in a sleeping dress.

Tenten's eyes widened as she saw the once sleeping girl walk in and despite her ordeal and it being morning, she looked stunning. Soft pink hair and jade green eyes. The girl was angelic. "It is good to see you are up, come with me and I'll take you to the dinning room to eat." She led Sakura away as Sakura followed dumbly. "My name is Hyuuga Tenten, I am Lord Hyuuga Neji's marked bride and wife. We are sorry about your village, the attack was never suppose to happen." Sakura nodded, still following dumbly as she was led into a beautiful room lined for a king. "These people are Lord Uzumaki Naruto and his wife/ marked bride Hinata." The couple smiled at Sakura she smiled back. "And over there is Lord Nara Shikamaru and his wife/ marked bride Ino." The couple grinned, she grinned back. "Behind you is my huband Neji and Lord Uchiha Sasuke." They nodded to her she inclined her head back, Tenten led her to a chair. "I hope you enjoy the food.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure I will." Inside she was sweating, there she was surrounded by Lords and ladies who were dressed all nice and there she was, a peasant in a night gown. She reached for a bread and winced, her awrist was burning. She looked at it and was hocked to see it glowing.

Sasuke sat at the other end noticing how Neji andhis wife had kept staring at him and the pink haired girl.

"So what is you name?" Tenten piped cheerfully. Sakura yelped, "O I'm sorry, my name is Haruno Sakura." She smiled than paled as everyone gave her shocked looks and then looked at the Lord Sasuke. What did she do wrong?

Sasuke looked up at her, his arm felt as if it was on fire. It had not felt like that since he had those feelings. And her name.. Sakura. He reached over across the table and grabbed her fingers. Turning her wrist over quickly. He saw his own wrist shine brightly as he grabbed hers. Her wrist started to shine as well, and there it was. His birth mark. He looked at her in fascination whispering without thinking, "There you are, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He looked around, Tenten and Neji must have known about it from the looks of it. He looked back at her and then smirked slightly. He tugged her forward and smiled. "It is VERY good to meet you, Sakura."

Her lip trembled, "What is going on?" She shook as she saw Sasuke smirk, "It's simpled, you're my marked bride, the one born to be with me."

Her eyes widened, she fainted. He appeared by her, catching her before she fell. Whispering, "Finally." He looked up as everyone else stared in shock.

Naruto whistled nervously, "Well… um.. that was interesting.." Everyone but Sasuke nodded.

Instead Sasuke smiled, "For once dope, your right. That was interesting."

Author's note: To those who reviewed again I'm amazed and I have to say..thank you..I hope you'll review again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Oh wow…..I'm awestruck..to you guys wjo reviewed..wow..thank you! Hope you enjoy this chap, the warning is still the same as in the last chap.

The room was quiet. Sasuke turned to stare at Neji and Tenten, "You both knew…. What and who she was didn't you?" They both nodded. "When did you..?"

Neji sighed, "Tenten found her first. She recognized the birth marks on your arm on her. That's why she was staring at you so oddly yesterday. She told me about it last night, we were going to tel you today but…" He looked away at Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you." Tenten smiled, she was relieved that Sasuke wasn't angry at them.

Naruto looked around, "Is anyone as confused about this as I am?" Everyone looked at him and shook their head, frustrating Naruto beyond belief. "WHAT'S GOIN ON!"

"Nhg…." Sakura moaned softly, jolting once before her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into Sasuke's face and immediately went white. "O my God…." She shoved at his arms and jumped down, backing into the table. "W- what….you said….. it can't be true! I'm not..I don't have a birth mark and .." She shoved her shaking hands into her hair. "There has to be a mistake!"  
Sasuke shook his head, "No mistake, look." He showed her his wrist, she glanced at hers and backed up. Shaking her head, repeating no like a chant. "Sakura… don't be afraid.. it's all true."

She looked at him, shocked that he can take everything so easily. He had just found out that she's his life mate. His as of now fiancée, his pretty much wife! And he was taking it as if she had told him she got him an ice tea!

Tenten stepped forward, aware that Sakura was in shock and confusion. "Let's eat and talk later, ok?" Everyone nodded, except Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was too dazed and Naruto was too confused. Hinata put a comforting arm on Naruto. Sasuke stared at Sakura from across the table. Never taking his eyes off of her.

After eating Neji stood up, "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and I have matters that need to be seen to, I trust you ladies will halp Sakura out?" The girls nodded, Neji nodded to Tenten. She nodded back, she knew what she had to do, calm Sakura down.

After watching the guys leave Tenten and Ino dragged a rather soic Sakura down the hall to the wardrobe room, where seamstresses and rather beautiful clothes adorned the place. Sakura gaped, not even in the fancy market places or on the streets had she seen clothes as beautiful as the ones she was seeing now. Ino smirked at her expression then turned back to the matter at hand, finding Sakura suitable clothes.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten scourged through the racks. They went through almost every rack; pulling out clothes or telling the seamstresses what would be good to make for Sakura. Sakura meanwhile sat in a chair oinching herself. Thinking, she had to be dreaming, right?

After almost an hour of searching and making Sakura practically do a fashion show, they found some outfits that were just for Sakura.

By the time Sakura came out of the room, they pummled her into a hair room that was just as magnificent as the last room, the clothes room. After fussing over her for another hour the girls stood back, admiring their work. Ino whistled, Tenten and Hinata beamed. They had done an awesome job.

Sakura stood in a black colored Chinese styled dress trimmed with gold. Her hair was unbound, flowing to just above her waist. Wavy and silky, her eyes stood out like emeralds. Hinata clapped her hands and suggested a walk or a little fun girl time in her quarters. They all nodded in agreement and walked off.

After sitting down the girls started talking about their pasts, telling about how they had first discovered their marks and such. "When I was 5 yrs old my father noticed the marks. He was outraged because at the time, the Uzumaki clan was our most despised enemy. And there I was, born to be the Uzumaki heirs, wife! I became an outcast to the family, everyone despised me and was disgusted be me. Later around the time of the wedding even Neji and my sister hated me. But after I saw Naruto, I didn't care. After all the pain I had gone through, marrying Naryto was worth going through it!" Hinata laughed. "But everything was settled and my family eventually excepted me and the later they excepted the Uzumaki clan as friends and allies." Hinata smiled. Sakura held back tears.

"I had been discovered to be Neji's bride almost at birth. But I didn't officially know about it until I was 7. At first I was so happy about it, Neji was rumored to be hot, strong, and beyond smart. So I was happy and proud to be his.. sort of fiancée. But then, after a time my own people began to fear me. They were afraid that I might end up suddenly disliking them and have them all killed or something. After that I hated the Hyuuga family, they had turned me into the outcast of my own home! But after meeting Neji.." Teten sighed, "It was just like Hinata said, all worth it. I haven't regretted marrying him since!" She grinned. Sakura took a bite out of a cookie and grinned back.

Ino through her beautiful long hair over her shoulder. "When I had found out that I was Shikamaru's bride I was horrified. I though I had been in love with Sasuke. I was angry and upset and I acted like a stuck up brat who couldn't get what I wanted. On my wedding day I was so angry, I ran outside and shouted how much I hated the Nara family. Unfortunately Shikamaru was behind me, laying on the ground watching the sky. He didn't get angry at me or anything, he just said I was wasy too troublesome. I should've been angry but instead I was shocked." She sighed and took a sip of some water a maid had brought over. I realized that my 'love' for Sasuke wasn't real. It was just attraction. I though I had been in love but the truth was I just though that Sasuke was hot. But when I met Shikamaru I fell head over heels for him and I realized that I didn't hate the Nara family, that I was just acting like a spoiled selfish moron. After marrying him I changed into a much better woman, though he still says I'm troublesome." She paused and then laughed, "But then again he thinks everything is troublesome!"

They all giggled. Sakura told them about her village. About how peaceful and magical the place was. They all sighed.

Ino paused for a moment, "You know Sakura, I've watched Sasuke for a long time. I mean I didn't realioze that I actually didn't have a crush and that I wasn't in love with him until I met Shikamaru. And that was about 3 yrs ago on my 17th birthday!" Her eyes met Sakura's sadly, "Now I care about him and a friend, I think that I actually always have! I was just to immature to realize it. I always knew Sasuke had been waiting for someone. It may have seemed like he had forgotten about those ' emotions and reactions' that he use to get. But I've known him since I was 4. And I've watched him a long time. Just from looking at him I knew he hadn't forgotten those emotions and reactions. My heart use to break every time I'd see him staring at A Sakura tree." She grabbed Sakura's hands and smiled. "Please except him, he's not a bad guy. And I want him to be happy, as a concerned friend please just consider him. I know your confused but… please.." Ino began to cry, "Please don't walk away from him."

Sakura looked around and saw that all the girls were crying. Apparently they were all worried. She smiled. "Ok.. but.. he screws up once and I'm out!"

All the girls cheered, never noticing the stranger behind the door to the quarters. Whispering softly, "Oh I hope you hold on to that promise pinky. Cause I'm gonna make Sasuke screw up, sp you'll leave and I'll have him.. I'll have my Sasuk- kun all to myself!" The stranger smirked and walked away. Never seeing the grey haired ninja near her.

Author's note: Sry I had to end it like that.. I've got tests to study for unfortunately. But I'll update soon, and by Wednesday, at least 3 of my stories including this one, will be updated. Hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I hope you'll review. O and befoe I get, I hinted the ages in of the charcters but if you don't understand. Every one but Neji and Tenten are about 20 yrs old. Neji and Tenten are 21. And the setting is in regular Naruto type. Which is basically Japanese with bits of Chinese style clothes. Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked away from the girls a little while later. Her legs became wobbly as she walked across the porch (It's a Japanese style house so you should get the picture).

She looked up to see a gust of cherry blossoms come her way. She smiled. They smelled so good. A tear fell down her cheek, they reminded her of home. She crouched, hugging her knees. She was scared. This place brought out such intense emotions. She was supposably holding the heart of a man whom she didn't know. And according to tales, he would supposably hold hers soon as well.

She rocked back and forth, she had never imagined that these feelings would be so intense. She didn't know Sasuke much at all but already he frightened her. Feeling scared she got up and ran. Only to stop and see the sight she should have never seen.

In the room before Sakura stood Sasuke being harassed by a beautiful young lady with long silky hair and twinkling eyes. She disgusted Sakura.

Sasuke stood with cold eyes. Stiff as a stick muttering something. The woman gave him a saucy smile and turned to look at Sakura who gasped. The woman smirked then threw herself onto Sasuke, giving a ice big kiss on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura shook her head. She told Ino she'd give a chance but if this was how he was like…. And they had just met.. wouldn't he be worse later? She refused to marry a man whom had a mistress. She ran blindly.

Sasuke meanwhile, felt it. The sharp ache he had not felt ina lonf time, but all the same, he knew why it was there. It meant that SHE was hurt. And he knew why, he felt it. She had seen the witch kiss him. He cursed softly, this was not the impression he had wanted to give her.

He shoved the girl kissing him away, growling. He could tell just from looking at the girl that she had done all of this on purpose. His eyes flared red. He turned to leave, the girl cried out and launched herself at him only to be caught by a gray haired man.

"Let me go Kakashi! Sasuke you can't leave! I love you! I know you'll love me too, please!" The girl cried.

Kakashi rolled hi eyes, "Don't you ever give up? You are not his marked bride Kin!"

Kin scowled, "Sasuke is mine! He is the one for me and I am the ONLY one for him!"

At that Sasuke whirled around looking murderous. "I am NOT yours! I belong to no one! No one BUT… Sakura… she is mine as I am hers! Get out of here and far away from me or the next time I see you.. God knows what will happen.." He turned away and disappeared.

Kin shivered and quaked. "Sasuke.. why?" She cried, terrified and sad.

Kakashi held her and walked her out, not knowing what to say.

Sakura meanwhile, ran through the forest only to stop and clutch a nearby branch. She crouched low and breathed deeply. She didn't know why but it hurt. Seeing him kissing someone hurt. She touched her head, damn, she had a fever.

She hugged herself, feeling cold. She rocked back and forth, she moaned. "Sasuke…."

From behind her, strong arms enveloped her. She found her self being cradled by none other than Sasuke. She looked up to see him look at her sadly. "….. Don't leave me.. please don't leave me…" Her eyes widened, slowly her world went dark and she went asleep.

Sasuke cradled her to his chest and carried her home bridal style. He called the family doctor and nursed her himself, never leaving her side or stopping to cradle her to him. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and their mates helped too. They made broths and took care of the affairs around them.

For three days Sakura was out, when she woke up she peered into Sasuke's face warily. "Sasuke?"

He grunted, leaving her and walking off without a word. She gasped, how rude of him!

She shook her head wondering about him. One minute he was so nice and sweet, like a prince fro, fairy tales, the next he was cold and distant. Plainly a jerk!

She bristled until she heard a voice behind her. "Don't worry about Sasuke. He's always like that, it's in is nature." She looked up to see a man with gray hair peer at her. "My names Kakashi, I was Sasuke's teacher…… um.. about that insistent of Sasuke and that girl.. it's not true." Sakura frowned, she knew what she saw.

Kakashi chuckled, "Around here Sasuke has been chased by a number of girls. But he'd never so much as glanced at them. We all use to think he was gay!" He smiled as Sakura giggled. "The girls were so happy that Sasuke had not bride, but I knew he did. He always seemed to be waiting…… that girl was a fan girl.. she was trying to get you upset…. I heard talk of it before.. please don't blame Sasuke.. believe me.. he only had ayes for you.. he's all yours." With that Kakashi left, or more as disappeared.

Sakura blinked, what was with the disappearing acts around the place? She sighed… she didn't know what to believe.. but maybe she should try to get to know him.. he couldn't be so bad if so many like him, right?

Sakura sighed again, weariness hit her like a bolt, she fell back asleep, never knowing that Sasuke walked in soon after and curled his body around hers protectively, as if warming and protecting her even then. He stroked her cheek until he too fell asleep, smiling.

Author's note: Ok That wasn't not my best chap and Sasuke was a bit Oc, but in order for this to work he had to be, but I wanted him to keep his original personality as well so I huddled it together in the way that I though Sasuke would have dealt with it…maybe that doesn't make sense but.. sry that this was a bit short,I'll try to make it longer next time.. until then.. I hope you'll review! Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : To you guys who reviewed, I think I love you! Your guys are awesome and I have to say I really appreciate your support. Anyway I redid this chap a lot and I'm still not satified with it but I hope you will be. I hope you enjoy and then review, thanx!

Sakura woke in the morning after feeling the bed shift. She got up to see Sasuke pulling a shirt on. She blushed. His muscles corded and bunched as he tugged the long black shirt on. When Sasuke turned around she gulped. His hair was slightly tousled and his face looked relaxed. She felt a curious tingling in her stomach when she realized that this man was suppose to be hers. This tall, hot, strong, and rude man was all hers as she was all his. She gulped.

She blushed as she realized she was staring at him, now she was the one being rude.

"It's time to eat, lets go.." He walked off. It took a few minutes for Sakura to get what he said, something about eating……food! She leapt out of bed, grabbed a robe and ran for the dining room, momentarily forgetting that she was not at her home.

When she got to the dining room she blushed, she just realized she was still in her pajamas. She looked around to see every lady in their robes. They problay just got up too, she wondered if their mates told them so coldly to come down and eat. She frowned.

Everyone greeted her as if she had always been there so for that Sakura was relieved.

Breakfast went on as normal until she felt Sasuke's gaze on her. She turned to see him staring bluntly, she blushed. He smirked.

Around afternoon time she was stepping out of Ino's chambers exhausted. Ino and the girls questioned her to death about why she had ran off before and if she was feeling better. She wheezed. How could those girls be so talkative and not know what a sore throat was? She shook her head.

A loud shuffle sounded from the room on her left, out of curiosity she stepped in to see what the noise was about. She blushed when she saw.

In front of her stood Sasuke and the girl's mates without shirts. All sweaty and muscled, they all worked out in front of her. She felt her mouth go dry. She shook her head, blushinig when she became the center of attention.

Sasuke looked back at the guys to see them nod at him knowingly. He gave them a bow of gratitude.

He looked at Sakura up and down slowly. She wore a light pink kimono with dark pink linings. Her hair was tied at the back in a down pony tail. To some she may have looked average but to him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Though he'd die before admitting that aloud.

He took his black shirt and pulled it over his head, tugging it on. He saw her twiddle nervously. His eyes softened. He appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head into the hallow of her neck. "You left me… I couldn't find you.. you were lost to me…."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry….." She hugged his arms. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke breathed deeply, "Don't leave me…. Don't leave me this time…."

Sakura leaned into his chest. "I won't…. I promise…"

She snuggled to him. Leaning her head to gaze into his eyes.

He looked at her with deep intensity. Slowly he leaned down. Very gently his lips touched hers. He nuzzled her lips, tentavily at first then a bit more dominantly. Coaxing a whimper from her.

He led her to the steps unknowingly. Sitting her in his lap. He broke from the kiss to smirk at her half lidded expression.

Sakura blinked, what was she… oh yea… She blushed at his expression.

Without much talking she learned a whole lot about him.

For the next few days she watched him, followed him. Everywhere he went, she went. No body minded, and Sasuke seemed to like it. He didn't act it but when he'd snuggle her or watch her she could feel it. Silently she started to notice everything about him, dislikes and all. She saw him stare in fascination as tomatoes and grimance at paper work. Sh saw it all.

At the same time Sasuke began to watch and notice everything about her. Not that he needed to, he just felt what she liked and disliked. To everyone else it seemed like she annoyed the crap out of him but to those who knew him, they knew he enjoyed Sakura following him. He loved it. He felt the need to be strong and make her proud.

On the day he met with his father and the council he felt grateful to them for the first time.

"Sasuke, we've heard some rumors of you keeping a mistress in the house and we must say… that is quite unexeptable. You have an image to maintain son." His father shook his head. "I would think you'd have more sense."

Sasuke grimed, instantly he could feel Sakura's worry for him. She must have felt him grimness. He smiled, "Then it would be to everyone's relief that the woman in the house is merely a guest.. someone the lady Tenten has taken favor to…" He heard the council and his father grunt in relief. Behind him he heard Shikamaru snort, Naruto laugh, and Neji chuckle. "Did I mention that the lady's name is Sakura?"

The whole council went into silence. He counted to 3 in his head; 1, 2, 3….as if on cue a bunch of loud murmurs broke out. Sasuke grinned, they were all so predictable.

"Did I also mention Sakura holds MY birth marks? That she is my mate?"

His fathers mouth fell open. It was, in Sasuke's opinion, his father's best look. Lord Hyuuga gaped, "How.. what?"

Sasuke smirked, "In the morning when I met her my birth marks glowed, hers did too. When we looked at our marks we saw that they were the same." He watched the crowd go into to silence whe someone shouted out, "How is this possible? It can't be true! Those birth marks must be hand drawn."

Before Sasuke could reply Naruto stated cheerfully, "Nope, their real! Sakura's village had been the one that was mistakenly attacked, around that time Sasuke started to get those 'feelings' again. He won't admit it but that's partly how he knew she was the one."

The crowd gaped at Naruto, Sasuke glared. Naruto grinned cheekily, enjoying Sasuke's discomfort.

The door to the room thudded open and in walked an old woman being helped by a younger one. Sasuke's father nodded to the old lady.

"Your just in time oracle… my son tells me he found his mate.. please tell us the truth.. and how this can be possible."

The oracle smiled, "It is possible… and I know so because I was the midwife that brought Sakura into this world and then hid her. At the time war was out. The mother feared her baby being taken from her, thus were the rumors of the Uchiha ruthlessness. She begged me to help her get away. I didn't want to help but when I realized that Sakura may have indeed been in danger had she stayed I agreed. Even at a young age Sasuke had many admirers and mothers dieing to have their daughters marry an Uchiha, they threatened Sakura's life with their glares and greed. I worried, so I helped the mother leave. I knew Sasuke would know where to find her so I pulled a little drug stunt that wiped the mind clean of the such. But even that had it's limits because Sasuke still ended up with those feeling later." SAhe turned to the younger woman and nodded for her to speak. The woman fumbled a bit.

The younger woman bowed her head, "I am sorry…. I was foolish and thought that Sakura should have a choice in who she married… forgive me.. I did not realize that her heart had already chosen.. even before birth…" She closed her yes and cried softly, bowing her head to Sasuke. "I am sorry.. I did not mean to hurt you or Sakura… I was just scared….. my innocent baby was all I had left of my beloved husband… I had vowed to protect her.. I thought you would harm her but I was wrong. Please forgive me and take care of my daughter Sakura."

Sasuke blinked, "Your Sakura's mother?" The woman nodded. Sasuke shook his head, "You kept her safe for me, thank you…"

The mother smiled, "I must go.. give this to Sakura for me…" She handed Sasuke a small box. He took it in confusion. "I cannot stay but I want her to know I'll always love her.. I can rest peacefully now knowing she'll be safe." She nodded and walked out.

The oracle smiled, "Now you know the truth.. and just for the record… I can read your mind Uchiha Sasuke.. I nknow your thoughts…" She blushed, "Your as bad as Kakashi with those thoughts of Sakura…. But I'll tell you this… Sakura had been your wife since birth.. you have no need to get a lisence.. it's laredy in the registry. I'd say your long over due for your wedding night." She chuckled and walked out while everyone raised and eyebrow to a very stoic Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and glared, "Shut up…" He turned and disappeared. Neji chuckled out sarcastically, "I wonder where he's going?"

Naruto laughed as Shikamru smirked, "He's about to get troublesome….."

Everyone laughed and patted a grinning man (Sasuke's father) on the back.

Sasuke appeared in Sakura's room. She jumped from the chair she was sitting in. Out of breath and ragged he dragged her to him for a kiss.

Needless to say, they didn't come out of their room for the rest of the week, once in a while though you could see a giggling maid or a lazily smirking Sasuke walk to the kitchen and back… the whole house was chuckling by the end of the week. Crude bets were going on about how many kids they were making at the moment.

Needless to say that many people were laughing.

A/n: Next chap will be my last chap and epilougue…(don't hurt me.. I told you this would not be long….) And yes you will fing out what was in Sakura's mom's small box. And you will see how they lived afterwards.

I was thinking of including short oneshots on how the other girls (Hinata, Ino, and Tenten) met their mates. Should I? Please vote and let me know ASAP, much appreciated. Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sry it took me so long to update….. and about the little spellingmishaps I've been having.. thanx for putting up with it I know it's annoying. Anyway, for those who have reviewed and supported this story thanx a lot, you guys really helped. I will put in the small stories on how the others met since everyone voted on that. I'll try to get the excepted word right (I've been having those blank dumb moments when it came to that word lately but I have no idea why, lol). Anyway, wish me luck.

Sakura woke up to see the bright sun blinding her. She looked away sharply and nearly collided with the chest beneath her. She gasped and followed the chest up to a very handsome face with a smug expression on it. She knew why it was so smug.

"Stop smirking!" She frowned. He smirked wider. "Should I?" He drawled and then leaned over to nibbleather neck.

She sighed, there was just no winning with Uchiha Sasuke. Even after all that had been happening she was finding it hard to believe that SHE was a marked bride. She had always had heard tales about them but she had never thought she'd BE one.

Looking over at Sasuke she was glad she was a marked bride cause somewhere along the way she fell for him, him with all his arrogance and all his qualities; both the good and the bad. She leaned back some to give him more access to her neck. She moaned and he sucked on the patch just under her ear.

She felt him grin and he spanned her waist with his hands. She had a feeling that they would not be sleeping any time soon.

That night Sakura awoke to hear her stomach growl. She sighed and got up, pulling a robe on. So what if it was midnight, she was hungry. The only time she had eaten was in the morning in bed, after that she was a bit to occupied to remember.

Behind her Sasuke mumbled and opened his eyes slowly. Eyeing her sleepily, "Honey moon over?" He mumbled.

Sakura giggled, he looked so cute with his tousled black hair and scrunched up face from sleep. Suddenly his eyes changed. She looked around confused then looked down. She blushed when she realized how provocative she looked in her robe. It was nearly hanging off of her, showing one full slender leg and gaping open to reveal the valley between her breast.

She watched Sasuke slowly get up and walk to her, reminding her of a predator.

She gulped and then giggled when she saw his smirk. He knew he was effecting her. She turned and ran, looking back only once to see that he was behind her.

She skidded into the kitchen, using the counter as a shield and he stalked into the room with that same smirk. He reached for her but she jumped back, giggling when he muttered some curses and then eyed her like meat.

She squeaked when he suddenly appeared behind her and caught her around the waist. "That's not fair!"

He smirked and then leaned down to kiss her when suddenly a cough interrupted them. They both turned slowly to see Tenten, Hinata, and Ino gape at them while their mates grinned.

Neji was the first to speak, "So you've finally came out of the room, huh? Took you long enough." Naruto grinned cheekily, "So how many kids do you think you guys made?" Shikamru snorted, "How troublesome…"

Sakura was as red as a tomato. Sasuke just sighed and leaned back on the counter lazily, still holding Sakura in his arms.

Tenten cleared her throat, having no idea what to do. "So.. um… anybody hungry?" The girls looked at her like she was crfazy then blushed when the guys gave them perverted looks. "You guys are as bad as Jiraiya!" Ino yelled. The other girls stuttered in a chorus together, "Y-yea!" To seconds later Sakura scrunched her face and then asked, "W- wait.. who's Jiraiya?"

Behind her Sasuke grinned, she sounded way too cute to him. He kissed her soundly on the neck. She blushed. "N-never mind."

Tenten drover her hand through her hair. "Jeez, don't you guys ever get tired with….." She blushed, she was a married woman but was still as innocent as the day she had met Neji. He grinned and kiised her ear murmuring, "The word is insatiable.." He smirked when she shivered.

Sakura shuddered when she felt Sasuke's heated gaze on her neck. "No mate can ever get enough of their brides."

Sakura twitched her nose like a rabbit before muttering, "then poor brides, that means we can never get much sleep…" She broke off when she realized everyone heard her. Then she blushed and his in the crook of Sasuke's arm as everyone laughed.

Silence issued and then Naruto suddenly yelled "Oreos!" Everyone's sweat dropped. "What?"

Shikamaru shook his head and muttered, "We thought you'd yell ramen.."

Naruto shook his head, "Yea, I thought about it but then I realized that if I yelled Ramen everyone would hit my head and call me dope." Everyone raised a brow. He chuckled, "Yes despie my actions I happen to be very smart." He frowned when Sasuke and the guys burst out chuckling and laughing.

After getting a snack Sakura and Sasuke headed up to their room. Sakura opened up the box Sasuke had given her from her mom. Music lit the room. The box was a music box. It sung out a sweet lullaby sung by a nightingale.

_Remember the moment we kissed_

_Was it all straight ahead or behind me?_

_Just maybe.. if you turned around-_

_You'd see everything's perfectly… clear_

_Just picture it all in your mind…_

_Sakura snuggled up against Sasuke, smiling as she snuggled into his warmth._

5 yrs later

Sakura felt the bed shift, she looked over to see her 4 yr old son peering at her. "Yosuke, what is it?"

She sat up and reached for him. He hugged her. Peering at her with his wide onyx eyes. "Mama…" He mumbled softly, 'Look…' He concentrated for a moment, then his eyes turned red and little black swirls appeared.

Beside Sakura Sasuke woke up slowly and turned just in time to see his son Yosuke use the Sharingan. "Yosuke.. you…"

The little boy nodded. Looking at the ground like he had told his parents something bad. He gasped when his father picked him uo and twirled him around. "That's my boy!" The boy giggled. Squealing as his father threw him the air.

_Remember where we are now_

_Open your eyes_

_And take it all in_

_Remember where we are now_

_This is where your life begins_

_So tell me_

_When you look around_

_Is it all straight ahead or behind me?_

_And maybe.._

_If you'd look ahead_

_You'd see our future instead_

The Sasuke helped Sakura out of bed. She was six months pregnant and from what the doctors told them, they should be expecting twins.

Together with Yosuke they walked into the dining room area. Yosuke skipped ahead.

In the room sat Ino, Shiukamru and their sons: 5 yr old Kazuki and 3 yr old Tatsuki.

Across from them sat Hinata and Naruto. Naruto was holding their 3 moth yr old daughter Kaya.

And across from Sasuke and Sakura's usual seat sat Neji and Tenten and their twin 1 yr old sons. Akira and Akito. Both cool and collected already. Their eyed flashed the evil eye when they saw Yosuke. To them Yosuke was their Nii- san. Why? Just because.

Sasuke helped Sakura into her chair and then sat down beside her. He smiled as he looked around. He was finally happy and peace. Mentally he did a little prayer, thanking God for giving hi his wonderful life.

_Remember where we are now_

_Open your eyes and let our love begin_

_Remember where we are now, this where our lives begin_

Naruto looked up from his bed and eyed Sasuke smiling. Frowning he wondered out loud, "Hey teme, your smiling!" Sasuke gave him a dirlt look. "Shut up.."

Naruto scowled, "Just one I was begging to think Sakura changed you from a bastard to a good guy you just had to prove me wrong." He smirked when Sasuke stiffened. "What? No insults today?"

Suddenly Sasuke looked up and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged it and then turned to gape at Sasuke, "What was that for!"

Sasuke smirked, "You're a dope." Everyone went quiet. Then Shikamru broke it by muttering "How troublesome.." Everyone laughed and then continued to eat. Each man holding his mate's, well almost everyone man. Neji and Sasuke felt they had and image to maintain so they let their brides just sit in their lap instead. Screw the proper manner rules. They were all finally conten and happy.

A/n: Ok, forgive for this chap. It was a bit unlike Sasuke but what can I do? It's hard to make Sasuke change a little and still maintain the badboy image. Anyway I hope this chap was ok, I don't think so but then again O never think so, lol. Anyway I hope you guys were ok with this chap.. if you weren't then… (shrug) sry and oh well…later… I'll update as soon as I can starting with Hinata's story.. later


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sry that it took me so long to make this but it wasn't easy. I hope you enjoy this. I had to rewrite this twice before I was even remotely satisfied. Lol, anyway enjoy. Oh yea and if you think it's lame please don't give me a review saying that, I already know that!

AT BIRTH

Lord Hyuuga smiled. It should have bothered him but.. it didn't. Since he had found out about his wife's pregnancy he had wanted a son, but instead his wife gave him a daughter. At first he was angry but then when he looked into his newborn's eyes he smiled. So what if the baby was a girl? The baby was his, and as long as the baby was his nothing else mattered. If he never got a son he could care less. His nephew could be his heir for all he cared.

He smiled as the baby yawned and gave him a curios look with her white eyes. Beside him his wife smiled. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Lord Hyuuga glanced at his wife and nodded. "Yes, she is…..she'll be a lovely lady when she is older."

The wife's face scrunched in worry. "Your not mad that she is a girl?" She watched him shake his head. She smiled. "Good… I have a feeling that she will be a wonderful daughter…. What shall we name her?"

Lord Hyuuga gazed at his daughter who was currently starting to fall asleep. "Let's call her… Hinata…" He paused and then grinned. "Yes… Hyuuga Hinata..my daughter…." He glanced at his wife and then leanded down to kiss her forehead smiling. "Thank you for our daughter.." The wife smiled.

On the other side the Lord Hyuuga's arch rival/ enemy took hold of his newborn son. He grinned then held his son up. Misty eyed he turned to look at his wife, "Thank you for our son…" She smiled. The baby gurgled and then grasped his father's fingers in a tight grip. "He's strong. He'll be a fine leader and warrior I'll bet." He laughed when the baby opened his large blue eyes and grinned at his father. "He'll be quite a handsome little charmer too."

The mother laughed as the baby grinned even wider as if understanding what his father said. Then she paused and gasped. On her son's arm was a weird smudge. A birth mark that looked like a spiral. "Yondaime… look!"

The father looked down, his eyes furrowed. He looked back up at his son, "So.. you already have a bride hand picked for you eh?" He sighed, "Well… oh well… you'll be happy.. just good luck finding her." He laughed as the baby made a grab for his hair. "Lively huh? Hmm… how about we call you ….. Naruto?"

The mother smiled, "Yes I like it… Uzumaki Naruto…."

10 YRS LATER

Hinata sat in a corner as her family and friends glared at her. She looked down terrified. Did she do something wrong? She flinched as her former aunt gave her a lethal glare and mouthed, "Traitor…"

Lord Hyuuga came out roaring. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE COULD EVER BE A FILTHY UZUMAKI BRIDE!"

Hinata flinched. Her father looked REALLY angry. She trembled when his wrathful eyes turned to her. He snarled. "I have no choice… but know this Hinata…. Because of your markings you are a traitor of your family… you may thank your husband for that,(he spat when he said the word) you are now worthless….." He walked away. His wife ran after him crying. She shook and turned to see her cousin and her sister giving her looks of pity mixed with hurt. Her sister sobbed, "You betrayed us.,…" Her sister and cousin Neji walked off.

Hinata looked down and began to cry. No. This could not be happening. This had to be the worst day of her life.

On the other side, Naruto grinned. This had to be the happiest day of his life. He had a bride! He had found his bride! He jumped up and down. He grinned and saw his best friends walk down the hall. "SHIKI! GUESS WHAT! I HAVE A BRIDE! HELL YEA!"

His best friend Nara Shikamaru snorted. "Yea I heard you the first time loud mouth… guess what? I have a bride too."

Naruto grinned, "REALLY? AWESOME! LETS HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING?"

Shikamaru gave him a look, "Hell… no….. it's bad enough that I'm to marry a loud mouth, I don't want to marry a loud mouth WITH a loud mouth!"

Naruto cocked his head, "How do you know that your bride is a loud mouth?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Cause the guy who informed my family of my bride warned me that she was a loud mouth."

Naruto made a "OHHHhhhhh" sound as Shikamaru kept muttering, "How troublesome…." Then watched as his friend Naruto continued to jump up and down shouting and grinning.

5 YRS LATER

Hinata sat stiffly in a corner as she watched her family give her the usual silent treatment. They were all celebrating the fact that her cousin Neji now had a marked bride of his own. She sighed. While they were celebrating they were punishing her. It was her birthday and as usual they didn't celebrate it or anything.

Walking into the court yard as the celebration's kept up she sighed. She would have cried but now.. she forgot how. She had spent so many nights crying that she was practically numb. She pauded when she saw a shadow under the canopy. She smiled when she noted that it was Neji best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke- san." She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"How are you?"

Sasuke grunted and muttered, "Happy birthday…" She gasped. He remembered? He frowned, "If your thinking that I forgot the answer is no…."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you…" She grinned inwardly. Even though Sasuke could act cold and mean, she had never known him to be anything but nice. The trick was to not annoy him. "So what are you doing out here?"

He sighed, "Nothing… I hate crowds… and…." He looked down sadly, his eyes looking far away and pained.

Hinata looked down as mentally smacked herself. How could she forget! Sasuke had a marked bride too, but then… she died. "I'm sorry.. I .. I forgot…."

Sasuke shook his head, "Forget about it..it was a long time ago….Just be happy that your groom is alive…"

Hinata's nose twitched, "I wish he wasn't … bastard…." She blushed when Sasuke raised a brow at her. She giggled.

"Sasuke!" They both turned to see a blond girl in view. Sasuke groaned and nodded to Hinata before disappearing. Hinata chuckled as Ino whined loudly, "Sasuke- kun!"

On the other side Naruto yelped as a large tree branch crashed to the ground in front of Naruto barely missing him. Behind him Shikamaru chuckled, "I guess someone was wishing you were dead Naruto.."

Naruto scowled.

PRESENT: 2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING!

Hinata sighed and wondered around. She crept into the courtyard and then to the family vault. She paused when she heard her sister's familiar squeal.

"Oh mom! This is beautiful! But are you sure? I had heard you say before that you'd give this to Hinata on her wedding day!" Her sister rang out.

"I would but… she's a Uzumaki bride… a bride to our families enemy… how could I give our family heirloom to a traitor..?"

Hinata's eyes popped. Her eyes stung, blinding her to her surroundings. She ran off crying. Running until she had reached a clearing. Where was she? She panicked, crap. She hadn't meant to run THAT far!

She looked around wildly realizing that she was utterly lost! She twirled and scanned until finally she fell to the floor crying bitterly. Why her? Why was this happening to her? She rocked back and forth, hugging her knees.

A sweet melody found it's way to her ears. She paused. Her head swept up, was someone there? She crept up and looked over the clearing's ledge. Looking down she saw a girl standing over a grave. The girl appeared to have pink hair. But that was impossible, right?

The girl's voice rose and went under with the wind until Hinata swore that it was the wind singing to her.

_"In the gloaming Oh my darling_

_When the lights are soft and low_

_And the quiet shadows are falling_

_Softly come and softly go"_

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned back. The wind swarmed around her, hugging her in it's cool arms.

_"When the trees are sobbing faintly_

_With a gently unknown woe, will ye think of me and love me?_

_As you did once long ago"_

_Hinata opened one eye and saw the girl raise her arms as if hugging the wind._

_"In the gloaming oh my darling_

_Weep nor bitterly of me_

_Though I passed away in silence left you lonely, set you free_

_For my heart was tossing with longing_

_What had been could never be, it was best to leave ya thus dear_

_Best for ye and best for me."_

Hinata watched as the girl dress floated around her. She leaned back again and closed her eyes, letting the music put her to sleep. She wanted to sleep, badly did she want to.

_"In the gloaming oh my darling_

_When the lights are soft and low_

_Will ye think of me and love me_

_As ye did once long ago?"_

Naruto walked up to a clearing he had found a while ago. It was a beautiful place. Whe all the sudden he hissed in pain as his arm began to burn. He yanked his sleeves up as the stinging pain began to throb and glow. He looked around.

Climbing over a rock he spotted an adorable young woman with dark hair. He looked at her arm that was hanging out leisurely and smirked. From the looks of it, he had just found his bride.

Reaching down he gently hauled her into his arms, smiling when she cuddled his chest.

Hinata awoke later to the feel of warmth as if she was being hugged. God how she missed being hugged. She cuddled that warmth a little longer only to find that the 'warmth' moved. She shot up and looked down to see a golden Adonis. He had to be a Adonis, he was too good looking not to be. When he opened his eyes and smiled at her, her breath hitched. He had cerulean blue eyes. Eyes of her favorite color.

She reached over and cuddled his cheek with her hand. She blushed when his eyes darkened. She knew, without even him telling him his name she knew. He had to be Uzumaki Naruto. The one who had made he life a living hell, the one who turned his family against her. The only one who could she ever love, the only one who could make her feel the way she did. She smiled. "Oi Naruto.." She snuggled into him, so this is what the council had meant when they had said that when she'd meet her groom she'd instantly love him. For once those stuck up men were right, one look and she did fall for him. Oh well…..

Day of the wedding……

Lord Hyuuga gaped, his daughter in whom had gone missing, is now at her wedding refusing to let him in! He scowled. "Well tell her this…. She is now MY ENEMY!" He snarled and stomped off with his glaring nephew. From behind the door Hinata sighed and crumpled into Naruto's arms crying. She hoped that one day her family would forgive her.

A/N: Yes the girl who had sung was Sakura…. No this is not over. The next stary ties into this one. It's Neji's story, it will explain what happened on Hinata's wedding day. Sry if it seemed a bit rushed but her, If I didn't move it along the way I did you'd have a 27 chaps biography on Hinata life! Lol. And my hand still hurts so this is about as much as I can type. Sry. I'll try to do better, promise! oh and please don't forget to review! thanx!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Sry this took so long. I had meant to have this done sooner but.. yea… anyway I know Hinata's life was pretty bad butt thus was the point, in the end everyone's stories will connect. Thanx for the reviews too, you guys ROCK! And I hope you'll review again. This story is Tenten's, the next one will be Ino's. After that I might include a small little one shot.. I dunno… but I hope you'll review again! Cya!

5 yr old Tenten squirmed in the arms of her father. She had to et her long sleeves down to cover wrist, if she didn't mama would be angry. Mama had told her to keep her wrists covered ALWAYS. She didn't understand why but if that was what mama wanted then she had to do it!

Her father carried her into a huge room, she turned to find her mom trembling behind a guard. Tenten grew scared, why was mama trembling? As far as Tenten knew and thought, mama was a super woman. Tenten shook with fear, something had to be wrong.

Surrounding the room sat the old men, the village elder, the council. Tenten hid in the crook of her father's neck, the men had always scared her. The oldest one looked like proof that the dinosaurs has existed. He cleared his throat and began the session.

" Himeno- san.. do you know why you are here?" Tenten's mom nodded, the mad grunted. "Good… then I'll get straight to the point… you and your husband will be out under house arrest under the charge of treason against this village. Your actions almost got our village attacked and destroyed!" His face went red and he nearly choked in enragement for a minute. "You also shamed this village! We have been under the Hyuugas and the Uchiha's protection for years! All they've ever asked for in return was that if we have one of their marked brides that we tell them! For the past month they've been asking that if we had Hyuuga Neji- sama's bride, and we've been telling them no, then Lord Hiashi- sama comes and says we do and we the fool of fools kept telling them no. Then what happens? They spot Tenten- san's arms! You made a fool out of our village! We've trusted you! And you've betrayed us by your lies! Do you realize that the Hyuuga's could have attacked us for your stupidity in hiding one of THEIR marked brides! And not just any Hyuuga's marked bride, but the future clan leader's marked bride!" The mad huffed in outrage. Tenten trembled, "Because we understand your action's we will wait some years before telling them about Tenten- san…. But when the time comes, on her 15th birthday we will reveal her existence. And then she'll be taken from you and you'll never be able to see her again! Untill then, Himeno- san will be under arrest!"

Tenten's eyes widened. She didn't understand many things but she understood the word arrest! "NOooooo!" She screeched while being dragged away.

3 yrs later

Tenten sat on the swing set snarling. Tears ran down her face as she shook with anger. All the adults in the village knew she was a marked bride so they treated her like some sort of guarded bounty. If she fell they all flocked to her rescue like birds. "Oh Tenten- sama are you ok? Were you hurt?" She mimicked. Some those adults avted just plain stupid! You would think she was a noble woman with the way they treated her! Every birthday she would get the most presents and food, she was always dressed like a princess and followed by the guards. She hated it!

For as long as she could remember there was not one kid who would play with her, why? Because she was a …. What did they call it? A marked bride to some Lord? She thought that in actuality.. she was a marked bride to a monster! It was because of this MONSTER that her mother had been locked up! She bristled.

Many miles away in huge castle Neji sat frowning at his friend. His friend Uchiha Sasuke had not stopped mopping. What was wrong with him?

He turned to his uncle and asked the one question he had been dieing to know since he was 5. "Uncle.. is Sasuke a skitz?"

Lord Hyuuga's eyes widened like saucers, he spat out the sake he had been drinking then looked at Neji. "A what?"

"A skitzo… a schizophrenic…." He cocked his head slightly. "Cause he's always staring at walls and trees and stuff. Sometimes he mumbles to himself, and for over a year now he's been getting sick and sad.. he was never like that before. That's' why I was wondering.. does he have double personalities? Is he a skitz?"

Lord Hyuuga bit his lip in laughter as he studied his nephew. Sasuke just growled, muttered "dope" Then walked off. Lord Hyuuga looked after him sadly. "Neji… Sasuke is not a .. um.. skitz… he's just sad.."

"Why?"

"Well.. you see.. some one special to Sasuke just died…"

"Really? Who?"

"His marked bride…"

Neji's eyes widened, "Oh….." He looked at the ground in guilt… he didn't know if he had a marked bride, he supposed that he did… but.. if his bride had died.. he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself.

7 yrs later

Tenten sat on the ground mumbling as the old geezers called the elders, the council.. e.t.c.. sat discussing HER future to the monster. "Some body help me.. kill me, something.." She muttered.

She watched some long scary man with white eyes bow t her and pick her up. A million insults ran through her head. How dare the man pick her up! No one but her father had ever picked her up, because they were all afraid they'd drop her and be killed by the Hyuugas. She frowned and thought of all the mean things she'd say to him. Then her eyes went wide, wait. The man had said his last name was Hyuuga. She looked around, all of the people around her were Hyuugas. And they all had white eyes! She went white, "What type of freak show family is this!"

Neji sat on the other side of the land frowning as he watched the traitor and disgrace of his family chat with his best friend. He snorted, what his friend did was none of his business though he thought it was disgusting. He glanced down at the scroll in his hand and gave a slight smile. His bride was finally found, safe and sound. Her name was Katana Tenten. An od name to be sure but what of it? As long as she was safe and his she could have any name she wanted, as long as the last name was not Uzumaki. He sneered at the girl he once called cousin, Hinata. He almost spat.

A few days later, on the day of Hinata's wedding, Tenten met Hinata for the first time. On personal terms Tenten knew she was not suppose to be conversing with the girl, the Hyuuga's called her a traitor, but she didn't understand why. After just a few minutes with the girl Tenten liked her. She laughed as she played around with Hinata's dress. Laughing and smiling until shouting was heard. Peering out the window Tenten saw her new friend's face twist with sadness. Tenten peered out and frowned. A white eyed, tall man who was said to be the Hyuuga clan leader was outside yelling his head off. Tenten's fist clenched, she really thought the leader deserved a good kick in the ass.

Tenten watched as Hinata ran out the door to the bathroom. Sobs were heard. Tenten shook with rage.

The door behind her swung open and in came the most handsome man she had ever seen. An ache burned through her, her arm felt as if it was inflamed. Was this her groom? Hyuuga Neji?

"HINATA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND LET YOUR FATHER IN BEFORE YOU SHAME YOUR FAMILY ANY MORE SO!" He roared.

Tenten watched as Hinata came tearfully out. Tenten trembled in shock and anger. This was her groom? This hotheaded jerk who was yelling at his own cousin was HER GROOM! She shook her head. There had to be some mistake. Or.. maybe she had been right. He really was a momster.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU'RE AN UZUMAKI BRIDE; THAT MAKES YOU A TRAITOR. BUT N

OW YOU'VE ALSO RUN AWAY AND REFUSE TO LET YOUR OWN FAMILY INTO YOUR WEDDING? DO YOU WANT TO SHAME US!" He looked somewhere between sad and outraged.

Hinata fell into heart wrenching sobs. Tenten shook her head, she had had enough. "That's what your mad about?" Neji swung his head and gaped, apparently he had just noticed she was there. She shook her head, not only was her groom a hotheaded jerk but an ignorant one? Great.. just her luck. "Your mad that she's someone's bride? Your mad that she's following through with something that she was never given a choise in? Well guess what…. TO BE A MARKED BRIDE IS TO BE GIVEN NO CHOISE! HAD I BEEN GIVEN A CHOISE TRUST ME YOU WOULD NOT BE MY GROOM!" She stomped off after throwing a comb at him.

Neji stared off at her. His stinging with a burning feeling. He gaped with the instinct that that was Tenten, his bride. He shook his head. She had been beautiful… and holy crap.. but he was wishing it was already their wedding night.. so then he could kiss her plump lips and suckle her- "Neji- san.." His head snapped up to hear his cousin quiver with emotion. "It had never been my intention to hurt or shem the family. I had never wanted to be Uzumaki's bride but now… I would give up the family for him.. he's everything to me now.. so… I'll let the family in but.. if they ruin my wedding…. I will never forgive them.. they WILL be my enemy truthfully.. then you can REALLY call me a traitor." Her eyes gleamed with determination. He shook his head and ran out.

Outside while he ran out looking for Tenten he ran straight into none other than Sasuke. "Move it Uchiha." He glared.

Sasuke surprised him by glaring back. "Shouldn't you be somewhere Hyuuga? Like at Hinata's wedding?"

Neji gaped for a moment before glaring again. "Why should I go to her wedding? She's marrying my enemy! OUR enemy! I-"

"NO! Not my enemy! YOURS!" He growled, "HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A GENUIS WHEN YOUR ACTING SO STUPID! HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET! YOUR NOT GIVEN A CHOISE ON WHOM YOU LOVE! NONE OF US ARE GIVEN A CHOISE ON WHOM WE LOVE OR HAVE TO OR WANT TO BE WITH! DAMN IT NEJI FIGURE IT OUT BEFORE YOU LOSE YOUR OWN DAMN BRIDE!"

Neji stumbled back. "Lose my bride?"

"Yes… your bride…" He sighed. "I saw Tenten, Neji. She was swearing that she would not marry you. Not after the way she had seen you treat Hinata. She doesn't think your fair or kind.. actually she was mumbling about how her own village put her through hell.. kinda like the way you guys treated Hinata but in a different way. Where Hinata was abused she was treated as if she was in a glass cage."

"How do you know about all that?" Neji rose a brow.

"Cause she muttered about it all the way down the hall…. Neji.. your going to lose her…"

Neji sighed. "Why are you.. the cold jerk.. helping me?"

Sasuke shrugged "I have no idea.. just don't tell anyone.. really.. or I'll have to kill you.."

Neji laughed and then ran off to the wedding. He threw open the doors and in front of everyone he kissed Hinata on the cheek and walked her down the isle. Sayin nothing he left everyone gaping behind him and walked straight to wear a gaping Tenten was. Taking advantage of her shock he dipped her and kissed her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes muttering about how inappropriate his friend was being. His friend made out with Tenten throughout Hinata's wedding. He sighed sadly, thinking about how he would never be like that. He would never be a groom. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide as he saw Ino run at him, "Shit.." He flashed off.

Ino skidded to a halt and frowned. Runniong to a nearby stream she ran to see some girls drawing water, she snorted. Peasants, they led such pathetic lives. She twitched and walked up to a pink haired one, "Have you seen a handsome black haired man run through here?" The girl shook her head, Ino muttered a thanks then ran for it. The girl smiled after her.

A/n: Yes that pink haired servant was Sakura. Please guys excuse the many spelling and such errors. My hand snapped over the weekend and it should be back together in a few days but.. until then I'm one handed so please excuse me. Thanx. Next story is Ino's. Please review, thanx!


	9. Chapter 9

A loud wail ran throughout the Yamanaka household. Lady Yamanaka held her baby close and crooned softly till the baby fell asleep. She glanced up warily as her husband walked in. He looked tired too.

Picking up his tiny, new born daughter's arm he examined a small smudge mark on it. His wife frowned. "What's wrong?" Her husband held up their daughters arm warily. Lady Yamanaka's eyes went wide. "Is it a birthmark?"

Lord Yamanaka nodded. " My friend, Lord Nara was just given a son by his wife at the same time as our daughter was born. I've been told that Lord Nara's son's birthmark looks just like our daughter's." His wife gasped, he nodded. "Our new born daughter, Ino is a marked bride."

Ino woke up abruptly, wailing in a fury. The two parents sighed. "Then may the Lord help him." Lady Yamanaka shook her head. "Because Ino sounds like she'll be loud." Her husband nodded in agreement.

On the other side of town one Lord Nara and Lady Nara were staring at their oddity of a son, who had been sleeping for 2 straight days. Their sweats dropped when their newborn son, Shikamaru opened an eye, smiled at his parents and then went back to sleep. Such had been his routine. He'd awaken for food, change of diapers, or for a smile. But that was it, he spent the rest of the time sleeping.

"I heard he has a marked, bride." Lord Nara whispered, his wife gaping at him. "It's Lord Yamanaka's newborn daughter."

Lady Nara sighed. "Then may the Lord have mercy on us. I have a feeling our son and the new Lady Yamanaka are going to clash hard." Her husband nodded warily. Together they both sighed.

5 years later

"Ino, I want you to meet someone." Lord Yamanaka held open the door for his five year old daughter. "Meet Lord Uchiha and his son Sasuke. We are guests now in their home so be respectful."

Ino nodded and walked inside like the little lady her mother was teaching her to be. Too bad that it all went out the window when she glanced at Sasuke.

Ino stopped dead in the room and gaped. Her eyes went wide and face flushed when she shouted in a very unlike manner. "Damn, you cute!"

If Lord Yamanaka wasn't a man of high rank he would've strode to the nearest wall and repeatedly banged his head on it. But instead he swallowed his embarrassment and gave an akward smile to Lord Uchiha and his son. "I am dreadfully sorry my Lord Uchiha. I'm afraid my daughter is still in that stage where she is very blunt and outspoken. I'm sure you understand your son must have gone through it too."

Lord Uchiha arrogantly snorted. "No I'm afraid I wouldn't know. My son has never been through such a stage. And neither have I."

Lord Yamanaka nodded. " I'm sure." He turned to Ino and frowned. "Hold your tongue next time Ino. This is your last and final warning."

Ino nodded, not actually listening to her father. She instead scooted dazedly to Sasuke. Sasuke blanched and moved away. She smiled dreamily at him, he in turn looked at his father as if pleading for help.

"My, my. Your son seems to be quite the ladies man." Lord Yamanaka smile.

"Of course, he is MY son." Lord Uchiha smirked proudly.

"Does he have a marked bride?"

Lord Uchiha rose a brow, "Why? Is your daughter a marked bride?" He sincerely hoped that is she was, she would not be an Uchiha marked bride because he certainly didn't want her for a daughter in law.

"Yes, she is. She is the marked bride of Lord Nara's son, Shikamaru."

Lord Uchiha let out a whoosh of air. "I see. As for Sasuke I'm not sure if he has a bride. He bears a mark but it is unsure if there is a girl bearing that same mark. Sasuke is sure there is one but I myself am not."

Lord Yamanaka nodded in understanding and smiled down at Sasuke. Sasuke stared emotionlessly back.

"Well, lets go to the sitting room." Lord Uchiha lead the way. Everyone followed but Ino. She stood in the back with a mischeivious smirk.

"Too bad. Because Sasuke will be my husband one day. I'll make sure of it."

Some days later Lady Ino found herself frowning, Sasuke was avoiding her. She could feel it and was mad. She liked Sasuke a lot but she would not allow herself to be ignored. Her daddy said she was too special to be taken lightly. Which means Sasuke should NOT be ignoring her!!

She stomped all thrpugh the courtyard looking around angrily. "Sasuke? Sasuke where are you we need to talk NOW!" She stomped her foot down for emphasis in a bratty way. She turned around a tree still calling for him. "Sasuke? Sas-MMMMM!!" A hand enclosed around her mouth, she struggled.

"QUIET!" A voice hissed in his ear. "Don't say anything." He took his hand off her and glared at her sternly in warning. She flinched. The boy holding her was definetly not Sasuke. He was cute, even she could admit that, but he was creepy. His eyes were white and stern, she felt like he could see everything. And his frown was scarier than her daddy's. She gulped. "I am Hyuuga Neji. Another guest here, and one of Sasuke's friends. If you're looking for Sasuke than look over there but DO NOT disturb him."

Ino nodded, not willing to do anything to piss this kid off but she just had to know first… "What's d-disturb?"

Neji gave her a blank stare before answering. "It means don't bother him. Or I'll come after you."

She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by 'come after' but she'd heard her daddy tell his sparring partners that. And after her daddy's spars his partners always came out looking half dead. So by guess she was assuming that Neji's version of 'come after' would hurt just as much as her daddy's. So again she nodded. And sure enough she spotted Sasuke, she stepped on her own foot hard to remind herself not to run after him.

Sasuke himself stood under a Sakura tree, string up at with a worried frown.

He looked almost panicky.

Neji moved suddenly striding over to Sasuke with a frown and for once Ino lost her fear of the boy. "Hey why do you get to go to Sasuke and I can't?"

Neji paused and whipped around, his eyes narrowed in anger. He bit out, "Shut up. Go get Lord Uchiha NOW!" His voice left no room for argument. And Ino was wise enough to give none. She ran into the main hall out of breath and started to do what her mom would have scolded her for. She started to make unlady like shouts. "Lord Uchiha!!! Lord Uchiha! Somebody!" She snapped at passing servants. "Find Lord Uchiha! It's Sasuke! He's in trouble!"

Instantly servants spread out till eventually Lord Uchiha was out frowning. "Lady Ino? What in the world is-"

"No time sir! The freaky kid told me to some get you. Something about my Sasuke!" She grabbed the man's hand and yanked him to the same spot she had left and froze. Standing wobbily and pale, Sasuke looked like he saw death in the eye. Immediately Lord Uchiha ran to him, showing his concern for once.

"I can't find her. I can't feel her!" Sasuke glanced at his father with wild eyes. "I can't feel her!"

"Feel who Sasuke?" Lord Uchiha asked gently.

"Her, my bride. I can't feel her, I can't…." Sasuke snapped straight and looked dazed. "She's gone, she's gone, she's…." Sasuke rpeated in a daze, his body going limp. Lord Uchiha caught his son in his arms and hauled him up. Turning on his heel he never looked back at the stiff Hyuuga or the pale and concerned Yamanaka.

5 years later

"Shikamaru, have you heard anything about your bride?" The hyper first and only son of Lord Uzumaki bounced up and down. "Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Nara Shikamaru wrinkled his nose and growled. "No now shut up and quit jumping up and down."

Naruto pouted. "But I told you at least something about Hinata!" He whined. "Can't you at least tell me one thing about Ino? Please!!" He gave the puppy dog look.

Shikamaru grimanced. Damn did he hate that look. "Fine," He muttered, "She's a girl."

Naruto frowned. "No shit dummy. But what else? Tell me something else!!! Please you stubborn, lazy, pig headed, "

"Oh, sure. I'm definetly going to tell you something now." Shikamaru drawled sarcastically.

"Shiki.."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Please?"

"Fine… she's loud. Really loud. It was suggested I wear ear plugs when she's around."

"Oh? Mine's is quiet, from what I've heard. She's really quiet."

"Well look where she lives."

"True…so does this mean we're marrying polar opposites?"

"Looks that way."

"Do you think they'll get along?"

"Right now I'm more concerned with how troublesome they'll be."

Naruto looked at him dully. "No offense but you think everything is troublesome." He chuckled when Shikamaru shrugged.

Elsewhere in town the most annoying thing to hit Sasuke's ears ran in the air. "Oh Sasukeeeee….."

Neji hid his smirk when all the blood seemed to leave Sasuke's face. Sasuke groaned. "Why me?"

Neji shrugged, somewhat enjoying his friend's torment. And being glad it wasn't being done to him. "If I was you, I'd run."

"Wouldn't that be cowardly then?"

"No, because not even our greatest enemy could stand her." He glanced at his cousin Hinata when he said that. A sneer on his lips. Sasuke said nothing. "Here's Lady Ino now."

Never before had Neji seen anyone, including his uncle , a powerful warrior in his own right, run as fast as Sasuke did. Neji blinked in awe as Sasuke litteraly left him in the dust.

"Oi? Neji?" Neji turned around to see the rumored beauty of Konoha. And indeed she was a beauty, just a loud somewhat bratty one. Definetly not Neji's cup of tea. "Where's Sasuke?"

Neji smirked. "Shouldn't you stop stalking him already? Your already a marked bride to that Nara."

Ino snorted. "No way! Like I'm going to let that happed? No I want to know where my Sasuke is! Now!"

Neji blinked at her his eyes and expression gone impassive. "Excuse me, are you talking to me?" He inched torward her. "From any woman, man, or child no one can speak to me that way and live." His voice was layered with ice.

Ino flinched, finally remembering why she was so scared of this boy. "Forgive my Lord. I forgot my place. May I please see Sasuke?"

"Find him yourself." Neji said coolly. "I have things to do." With that he coolly made an exit.

Ino watched after him for a moment before scolwing. "If that boy wasn't so damn scary I'd hit him!"

She had been running around every corridor and still hadn't found him. "Damn it!!" She screeched. Turning she glanced at her birthmark and growled growing angry. "And damn that stupid man I'm suppose to marry too!"

Back where Shikamaru was he sneezed loudly, causing him to stumble. Luckily Naruto was there to catch him. "Yo, you alright?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yea. But I think someone was talking about me."

Naruto looked at him with a knowing grin. "And that's troublesome right?"

Shikamaru glared at the blond before walking off leaving a laughing Naruto behind him.

7 years later

"Ino, stop being stubborn!"

"I am not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Lord Yamanaka cursed, turning to his wife. "You talk to her! She's your daughter!"

Lady Yamanaka gave her husband a glare before turning her attention to her pig headed daughter. "Ino, dear, we love you. But you ARE being stubborn. It is your birthday, granted, but we've already invited your fiancée and that means you will have to meet, talk, eat, and yes, dance with him." Before her daughter could open her mouth she added, "That also means that the first dance goes to your fiancée Lord Nara Shikamaru."

"NOOO!!" Ino cried out dramatically. "I promised Sasuke I'd give him my first dance."

"She really should remember to be formal with the poor boy. He is Lord Uchiha Sasuke." Lord Yamanaka muttered.

Lady Yamanaka glared her husband into silence. "He'll understand." And probably be thankful, she thought. It was a known fact that Ino practically stalked the poor boy and the said boy did NOT like it. "Your duty to your fiancée come first."

"But mother.."

"No buts Ino." Her mother quickly interrupted. "Lord Shikamaru is your fiancée, not Lord Sasuke. Remember that!"

Ino didn't respond for a moment, her only action being tearful before she dramtically began to sob and eventually run out the room. Her two parents sighed after her. "Lord Nara was right." Lord Yamanaka told his wife. "This will be troublesome." His wife nodded, for the first time agreeing with her husband.

Shikamaru sat on the banks outside of the Yamanaka palace, not exactly exited about meeting his bride.

Looking up he could tell, this was a good spot. He could see the clouds quite clearly. He smiled, his comfortable thoughts turning hazy and drunk now.

"DAMN HIM!!" He shot up as a loud curse filled the air. His eyes spotting blond hair. "DAMN NARA SHIKAMARU, WHY'D I HAVE TO BE BORN WITH HIS BIRTHMARK?! IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Shikamaru sighed, so the person yelling was his fiancée. She was loud. "Damn,.." He muttered. "How troublesome."

Ino stood on a hill ranting, her chest heaving with her fury. Fates, she decided were cruel, they put her near her dream man but engaged her to some moron. Damn it! "THIS SUCKS!! DAMN THAT STUPID NARA!! THAT DUMB, FILTHY PRICK! THAT IDIOTIC-"

"Sounds like you like me a lot. Thanks" A voice drawled behind Ino. She spun around and gaped. "But I am not filthy, I did take a bath. I'm not dumb, it's been proven that I have brains. And yes I may be lazy but your pretty damn loud. And to be honest it's interrupting my cloud watching. So can you rant about me somewhere else?"

Ino blinked stupidly as realizationj slowly hit her. "Y-Your Nara Shikamaru aren't you? You're my fiancée."

"Unfortunately for you and my ears, yes."

"Oh my God." Ino flushed. "I-"

"No need, I know your opinion of me. I think everyone knows now. But that's alright." He smiled, which was in his opinion troublesome but, he'd rather not see her get all soft and sorry and start to cry. "Just forget about it. It is your birthday right?" He walked laid back down, not bothering to glance back.

For the fist time in a long time Ino felt dumb, very dumb. And she felt something different, something she had never felt before. She actually felt warm and caring such as she had never felt before for the one and only Shikamaru. She could nearly say that for once Sasuke was not on her mind. Shikamaru was. In fact she couldn't care less about Sasuke at the moment, the only thing on her mind was that she had to say sorry to Shikamaru and then just be near him for hopefully eternity. "Whoa.." She whispered. "I think I love Shikamaru. Is this.. the birthmark thing?" It might be, she'd heard her mother tell her before that the bond between a marked bride and her groom were strong and the feeling of love was strong. But she had never belived it, till now.

"Can I sit next to you?" She asked silently.

To her surprise Shikamaru eyes her and murmured, "Sure."

Three weeks later the two were married and thankfully, to the parents relief, the two married without protest and with honest love.

The End.

A/n: Now quick! Run grab some water or something before you choke on all the mushy fluff. Lol, thanks for standing by me guys. Your all awesome. I am sorry to say that there was no real excuse to why I took forever to update except that I had a total metl down and honestly couldn't think of what to write for any of my fic. And then when I did figure out what to write my computer had to get worked on so yea, this took a while. But anyway, thanks, I hope you guys have enjoyed readint his fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Oh and please click the tiny button down here and give me a review. Not a flame though, a review or something helpful. Thank you!


End file.
